


Coffee and Oversized Sweaters

by castielfell (portonroblavski)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, human!Cas, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/castielfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend a particularly cold winter morning together in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Oversized Sweaters

It's a cold winter morning when he wakes up to the fragrant scent of coffee creeping on in the air throughout the bunker. He figures that it's probably Sam that's back from his morning run, but he finds out otherwise when he rolls around in bed and finds the other side is empty.  
  
Since permanently moving back into the bunker, Cas has been on this whole coffee-making kick. He tries different methods to make it each time until he finds a taste that he enjoys. He tries as many ways as he can think of, but he finds that grinding the beans before brewing them is his preferred approach. He finds that, this way, the flavor comes out best. And this is the way he decides to make it. He perfects his way of coffee making, and masters the art of brewing the perfect cup. He even figures out how Dean takes his coffee and then he memorizes that, too.  
  
It's cold winter mornings that wake him early. He knows Dean needs his four hours (although he's sleeping longer now that Cas is back home). Castiel sometimes still has a bit of trouble getting into the routine of needing sleep, though he's better about it now. It's just that the winter air is cold and it wakes him up. Dean says it's because Cas is a morning bird. Cas assures that he's not family to anything of the avian variety. Dean only laughs.

 _Good ol' Cas_.  
  
Dean's glad that Cas is able to sleep, though. Even if it _does_ take Castiel a bit to finally succumb to sleep. Cas likes to fight it. Sometimes he forgets that he actually _needs_ sleep, food, water, etc., so it's a good thing that Dean is there to remind him. And Cas gets cold easily, so it's a good thing that Dean is also there to keep him warm.  
  
Dean rolls over onto his back and groans when several of his bones pop as he stretches. He lets his arm flop onto the right side of the bed. The warmth left by Cas still lingers behind and Dean knows that Cas hasn't been out of bed too long. Dean finds himself smiling and he figures he'll get out of bed and join Cas in a couple more minutes.  
  
He dreads lifting the covers on freezing mornings like these. He wonders how in the hell Cas manages to get used to it so early and, better yet, how he manages to roll out of bed without allowing the cold to creep in and disturb Dean. Dean lifts the covers and a surge of frigid air surrounds him more suddenly than he expects. He hisses at the cold and places his feet into his slippers before trudging off to find his Men of Letters robe. He figures it's too cold and far too early to take a hot shower only to be licked by the frozen air immediately after getting out, so he avoids that trouble for now.  
  
He finds his robe and slips it on one arm at a time before he ties the sash around his waist. He yawns and walks lazily down the hallway toward the main room.  
  
Dean walks out into the common area and finds that it's empty. He hears noise coming from the kitchen and he only assumes that Cas is in there making coffee.  
  
Dean still remembers the last time he interrupted Cas during his morning coffee ritual. Dean can still remember exactly how Cas reacted to an interruption. So, he leaves the man to his coffee because he knows how the ex-angel gets if he starts his day without it. And though the experience _is_ rather funny now, it wasn't so pleasant in that moment, especially not the way Castiel yelled at him. It makes Dean chuckle now, but he knows better than to make the same mistake twice.  
  
It takes a while, but Dean understands that Cas needs to take his time, just as Cas knows that Dean sometimes prefers to take his long showers all alone.  
  
When Castiel finally emerges from the kitchen, he comes into sight holding two different cups.  
  
"Good morning, Dean." Cas' gravelly morning voice echoes softly throughout the open space.  
  
Dean clears his throat and replies, "G'morning Cas. Sam not back from his run yet?"  
  
"No." Cas answers. "Sam left for his morning activities not much after I awoke."  
  
Castiel joins Dean in the next room and takes a seat at the table in the chair next to Dean's. It's not until then that Dean notices Castiel's odd choice in attire.  
  
Cas has his own Men of Letters robe, as they all do. It's perfectly comfortable and provides just the right amount of warmth for a cold winter day, yet Cas refrains from wearing it half the time. (It seems that Dean is the only one not unfazed by the idea of wearing a robe that belonged to someone that's long since passed on). However, Cas does decide to wear it when Kevin and or Sam are spending time with them.  
  
Though it really is a bit of a strange sight, Dean finds it oddly attractive. When they're at home at the bunker or when they have free time, Castiel layers more articles of clothing than the Winchesters themselves. He gets cold easily; at least that's what he tells Dean, anyway. So the sight of Cas wearing only an oversized sweater is definitely a surprise. Either way, Dean can't keep his eyes off Cas.  
  
Winters in Lebanon, Kansas are particularly cold, especially in the early hours of the day and the latest hours of the night. It only surprises Dean seeing just how comfortable Cas looks in so very little when he can feel his own jaw aching to keep the teeth in his mouth from chattering.  
  
Yet, Cas sits there quietly sipping away at his mug of coffee and he sits while the drink warms him from the inside out. Dean only drinks along with his ex-angel and watches as Cas closes his eyes and lets the warmth engulf him. Castiel doesn't open his eyes until he's done with his first cup of coffee. Then, Dean offers to bring him more.  
  
Dean returns with a cup full of coffee just the way Cas likes it. They don't speak at all while Cas slowly sips away at his second mug of coffee. Dean only watches the ex-angel closely, watches as the warm drink brings comfort to that troubled, scruffy face.  
  
Dean rests his free hand on the table and eventually moves it to his own thigh. He watches Cas' lips as they hold the rim of the cup and slowly take more of the hot liquid in. And when Castiel sets his cup down, Dean makes the decision to move his hand elsewhere.

It’s subtle and quick the way Dean’s hand makes its way across the empty space between them. It’s even gentler the way he places his warm palm right against Castiel’s thigh. His calloused thumb runs along smooth, milky skin, and only a few strokes later does Castiel actually acknowledge the touch with a satisfied little hum. Castiel leans into the touch and seeks to make contact with Dean's body. The husky voice sounds out again, this time with a question and a hint of a smirk, "What are you doing?"  
  
Dean chuckles and replies with a simple, "What d'you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Cas answers and meets green with blue.  
  
"What do ya say we go back to bed for a while longer?" Dean proposes and takes Castiel's hand in his before giving it a kiss.  
  
Cas chuckles softly and gives Dean the answer he's looking for, "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for this and decided to fill it because the season nine mid-season hiatus is really killing me. Everyone is alive and nothing hurts (๏‿๏✿)


End file.
